O' Thief
by asterisks-who
Summary: It's no secret that Castiel is protective of the Winchester boys but when it come to Dean, there is a much more complex relationship. Territorial instincts kick into full gear when Castiel is in competition for Dean with a reckless hunter who doesn't care who is put in danger while out on a hunt.


**A/N**: The chapter is brief and just dabbles in Destiel-ness but the second chapter will have more info on Colin and his fascination with the Winchester family. Comment please! I value all of your opinions!

* * *

"Dean," a soft voice whispered from the side of the bed. The group had landed themselves in a small town in Michigan. They found a motel and had been crashing there for a few days. No new cases had surfaced so they actually had a vacation like situation.

Dean shuffled around in the bed tiredly. They all had a rough week and it was their time to enjoy a break. They never knew when the next case would surface. Dean grunted at the sound of his name echoing throughout the room in a hushed whisper. "Wha-?"

Castiel crawled onto the bed and leaned over the exhausted hunter. "Good morning, Dean."

Dean's eyes fluttered opened and he uttered something obscene under his breath. "Good morning, Cas."

"I brought you some pie."

He perked up at the mention of pie. Sitting up, he focused his vision on the angel and was already feeling a bit more awake. "Pie?"

"Yes, it's blueberry with a honey glazed crust." Castiel replied.

Dean felt like he was going to die. If there was any way that he'd like to be woken up, pie was in the top three on his list. "Damn, I could kiss you right now." He pushed the covers off his legs and smiled. "Caaaaas!"

Castiel handed over the bag with the two whole pies in them. He wasn't sure why Dean was so fond of the sweet pie but he didn't question it. It made the hunter happy and that was all that mattered. "Here," he handed him a fork.

"If you two love birds don't mind, please keep it down. I'm trying to sleep over here." Sam droned tiredly from under the blankets. He was all for Castiel and Dean finally expressing their feelings for each other but he would have appreciated it if they didn't do it so early in the morning.

Dean and Castiel both turned and looked at Sam on the other bed before exchanging looks with one another. They hadn't gotten to the point where they verbally spoke about their bond, they were still in step one, flirting but not admitting anything.

"Don't look at me like that!" He growled, face buried into his pillow.

"You're starting to sound like someone's grandmother, Sammy."

He grumbled angrily.

"Fine, we'll-" Before he could finish his sentence, Castiel touched Dean's shoulder and they were gone. They landed gracefully on the ground. "Dammit, Cas! Can you warn me when you do that?" He sighed softly. "You know what happens."

"My apologies."

Dean gripped the pie tightly in his hands and looked around. "Where are we?"

"A lake in Seattle."

"Why a lake?"

"It's where the pie is from."

"...uh, okay." He shook his head and forced the container top off to reveal the warm baked pie. He wasted no time in scooping some onto his fork. With the first bite he froze and looked at Castiel in sheer amazement. "Where the hell did you get this pie?!"

"Here, freshly baked for you in this small bakery owned by an elderly couple. They are lovely people. They make their pies from scratch, Dean. They even collect their own honey from the bees and it fascinates me."

Dean just smiled at him. Castiel was so simple and easily satisfied that he often forgot that he was an angel. Castiel valued the simple things and Dean loved that about his angel. "Yeah, I remember your obsession with the bees and so does the hood of my car." He took another bite of the pie and grinned, it had to be the best pie he'd ever eaten. "This is— it's just," he started, voice high pitched. "This pie..."

"Dean Winchester?" A voice called out.

Dean looked up and locked eyes on a man standing at the end of the small bridge on the lake. He was a tall blond suited up in black combat boots, a dark blue shirt, and black jeans. He had on gloves and a medium length leather jacket. Dean didn't recognize him but obviously this guy knew who he was. "Do I know you?"

"Nah, but I definitely know you- and your brother." He never actually had the chance to get to know them, but he had heard of the Winchester family. What hunter didn't know about them? He _saw_ Sam when he was working a case at Sam's college years ago but never introduced himself. He heard about Dean from a few hunters who knew him and he saw him a few times but never approached.

Castiel glanced over the man with displeasure. This human was ruining Dean's pie time.

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

"Colin Burnett. I'm a hunter right here from beautiful Seattle Washington. I didn't expect to see you here, are you here on a job?"

Dean laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Nah no job today, just here to eat my pie in peace." He now realized how weird that sounded.

Colin raised a brow. "You came all the way here to eat your pie?"

"Yeah, man." He took another bite and groaned with approval. "Damn good pie."

"I see. Why don't you guys come with me to my apartment? There's a great view of the lake there and you won't have to freeze your asses off out here." He said, looking over Dean's clothing, or lack thereof. He wouldn't mind racking their brains for some ideas on a case of his.

"Right, I didn't have time to get dressed." He murmured to himself looking over his clothing. He had on thin sweatpants and his t-shirt. With a low grunt, he pushed himself up off the ground then pulled Castiel up with him. "Sure, after a few tests."

* * *

The three made it to the apartment in no time once the boys tested Colin for any possible creature signs. They had every right to be suspicious after the years they've had. "So pie man, where's your brother?"

"He's resting up from our last case like I should be doing." He glanced at Castiel. "Until someone woke me up." He whispered as he placed his pies on the counter.

Castiel scanned this other hunter and watched him with caution. They didn't know this man and he could tell that Dean was also on guard. He didn't know why but something just seemed off and he knew it was possibly because he was protective of Dean.

"How do you know me?"

"You're a Winchester, everyone knows you. Plus you guys are all over the place, you're father too, bless his soul."

"Look Cas, I'm famous~" Dean joked. Regardless he still felt something unpleasant travel through his body at the mention of his father. He couldn't explain it, but he didn't like others speaking about his dad. He glanced at Castiel and then at the papers sprawled out on the counter. "What are you working on?"

"Who says I'm working?"

"Well I'm no expert, but this looks like Sam's M.O. when he's researching something."

Colin grinned. "Observant, I'm not surprised. Well, there have been a dozen kidnappings around the state and I've been trying to find them."

"Why do you think its supernatural related?"

"It doesn't seem like it but I looked harder and the victims are all hunters." It wasn't a coincidence that they ran into Colin. The mysterious hunter was expecting them. "I could use your help if you don't mind."

"Sure, just tell me what you've got so far."

"I'll do you one better than that, I'll take you to what I have to far."

Dean raised a brow and Castiel had a bad feeling drape over him. "Dean, we should alert Sam."

Colin smiled at Castiel. "Let him rest, we can handle this." He pointed to his guests and grinned. "Get pie man some clothes and we can head out." Things were moving along faster than he expected.


End file.
